


[podfic] Last City

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC:Twenty-fourTwenty-three men, six cities, and one unusual sexual requirement.





	[podfic] Last City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430767) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> Thank you very much to zeitgeistic for giving me permission to create this podfic! This is one of my favorite fics and is a go-to fic whenever I need cheering up. Hopefully I did it justice! All the of the music featured in this podfic is by artists from the country (city whenever I could find something strong) they're in. See end notes for a complete track listing.

Or download via [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l371jw2ew7e3q6j/Last_City_Full.mp3) or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t5vP2D_3YZ9bnuqsevssaYMMhLYrp96w/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Track List:  
> [Breathe - Kylie Minogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTRuTYo7et8)  
> [One - Swedish House Mafia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg7XO1zgJHA) (one of the members is from Greece, so I'm counting it)  
> [Bailando - Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsoVlDFqZg)  
> [Contatinho - Nego de Borel ft Luan Santana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy-lqgT2amU)  
> [Bad Romance - Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I)  
> [Hopeless - Train](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxKiwMCp7BM)  
> [Never Let Me Go - Florence and the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMBTvuUlm98)
> 
> Follow on me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
